Lila Sawyer
Lila Sawyer es un personaje ficticio de la serie de televisión Oye Arnold!. Vivía en una granja pero se mudó a la ciudad recientemente y acaba integrada dentro de la pandilla de Arnold y sus amigos. Por sus buenas calificaciones, su elegancia, carácter dulce y paciente y la gran popularidad que se gana entre los chicos es conocida como la “Pequeña Señorita Perfección”. Participación en la serie Lila aparece en la segunda temporada de Oye Arnold!, en el episodio Lila La Perfecta. En él se le ve recién venida del campo y despertando los celos de las demás niñas las cuales deciden darle un escarmiento. Sin embargo, al conocer la difícil vida que lleva junto a su padre se arrepienten y acaban aceptándola entre ellas. Posteriormente destacará más por el hecho de que Arnold se enamora de ella y Lila sólo lo vea como un amigo. Familia Su único pariente conocido es su padre (Sin nombre en la serie, se puede asumir como Mr. Sawyer, obviamente), con quien se muda desde una granja en un pueblo llamado Pleasenville sin que nunca se explique el motivo. Siempre se ha especulado sobre ello y se ha dicho que tiene relación con la muerte repentina de la madre de Lila, hecho que nunca se vio o mencionó en la serie pero que fue asumido por los fans y luego corroborado por el mismo Craig Bartlett en un Chat con fanáticos en 2004 para Salvemos Hey Arnold Latinoamérica, sin embargo no se dieron mayores detalles. El personaje refleja por otro lado marcadas características irlandesas. Relación con Arnold Por lo que más se le recuerda a Lila es porque Arnold vive enamorado de ella desde el episodio Arnold & Lila en la tercera temporada de la serie. Todo comienza luego de que Helga escribe en una pared la frase Arnold ama a Helga y luego cambia su nombre por el de Lila para no ser descubierta por las otras chicas. Al verlo, y luego de ser animada por sus amigas Rhonda y Nadine, Lila decide “aceptar” a Arnold quien queda perplejo pero acaba rechazándola. Irónicamente luego se arrepiente y decide volver con ella, pero sin suerte. Lila lo rechaza aunque lo sigue considerando un amigo. En episodios posteriores Arnold seguirá intentando reconquistarla y a pesar de que pareciera que a ratos Lila muestra interés en él, esto nunca llega a suceder. Arnold finalmente decide olvidarse de Lila luego del episodio "Timberly Ama a Arnold". Características y curiosidades Lila es una niña pelirroja de nueve años de rostro pecoso. Es una estudiante aplicada en la escuela. Gusta del arte, la opera, los musicales de Broadway y practica danza, ballet, canto, actuación y equitación. Diseña ropa, su color favorito es el verde (de hecho la mayor parte de su vestuario es siempre de ese color), le gustan las tortugas, México, el queso y juega baseball (es jardinera central en el equipo de la clase). Lila no sabe nadar, es alérgica a los animales de peluche, se marea con la velocidad y no le gustan las películas de terror. Su primer novio fue Arnold pero su primer beso se lo da Eugene en la obra Eugene, Eugene. Se dice que Sheena sería su mejor amiga. En la versión original es carcaterístico del personaje el uso de la expresión Ever So (algo así como "siempre tan" ó "es tan") dentro de sus frases habituales. Controversia, Opinión de Craig Bartlett y un posible futuro Lila ha suscitado gran controversia entre muchos fans de la serie Oye Arnold! porque ha sido percibida como un obstáculo para que Helga conquiste a Arnold. Esto parte luego de la escena en School Play (título en inglés) en la que Helga se ve obligada a confesar a Lila su amor por Arnold para que esta le ceda el papel de Julieta en la obra escolar y quedando en conocimiento de Lila el mayor secreto de Helga. Sin embargo y a pesar de eso en ningún capítulo posterior se ha visto que Lila use esta información en contra de Helga y más bien está visto que Lila es capaz de ayudar a Helga si esta lo necesita, como en Helga's Masquerade. Al respecto Craig Bartlett ha descrito que Lila fue creada “Como un personaje muy caricaturesco diseñado para romperle los nervios a Helga”. También ha manifestado que nació como un personaje supremamente inocente pero que luego de School Play se convirtió en un pequeño monstruo. Y reconoce que fue gracias a ese episodio que muchos fans comenzaron a odiarla, pero ha manifestado que Lila nunca haría nada malo en contra de Helga o ningún otro personaje y es más: se ha aventurado a decir que en una eventual nueva entrega de la serie Lila no sólo estaría presente sino que Helga y ella serían buenas amigas y una pareja muy divertida y cómica. Sobre Lila, añade, es un personaje realmente adorable y la quiero y también expresa su cariño por Ashley Buccille, la actriz que le puso la voz en la versión original. Episodios *Lila La Perfecta (Ms. Perfect) *Arnold Y Lila (Arnold & Lila) *La Obra Escolar (School Play) *Cena Para Cuatro (Dinner for Four) *Phoebe Salta (Phoebe Skips) *Amor Y Queso (Love And Cheese) *El Primo Extraño (Weird Cousin) *El Loro de Helga (Helga's Parrot) *La Niña Modelo (It Girl) *Arnold Visita a Arnie (Arnold Visits Arnie) *Helga Como Lila (Helga's Masquerade) *Matrimonio (Married) *La Hermana Mayor (Big Sis) *Timberly Ama A Arnold (Timberly Loves Arnold) *Eugene, Eugene! Episodios como Background Relación de episodios donde Lila aparece sin voz (Capítulos donde no es protagonista): *Helga Vs. Big Patty *La Derrota De Phoebe (Phoebe’s take a fall) *La Amígdalas de Gerald (Gerarld´s tomsils) *Hey, Harold *Nado Sincronizado (Synchronized Swimming) *Familias Luchadoras (Fighting Families) *De Regreso a La Escuela (Back to School) *La Historia del Huevo (Egg Story) *Phoebe Se Rompe Una Pierna (Phoebe breaks a leg) *El Director Simmons (Principal Simmons) (Con voz sólo en la versión en castellano) *El Relicario de Helga (Helga’s Locked) *Día De Los Padres (Parent’s day) *El Pequeño Problema De Phoebe (Phoebe’s little problem) *Rhonda se va a la Quiebra (Rhonda’s Broke) *El Niño Chocolate (Chocolate boy) *Viernes 13 (Friday 13th) *La Muerte De Dino (Dino’s check out) *Un Día En la Vida De Un Aula (A day in a life of a classroom) *La Novia De Curly (Curly’s girl) *Harold vs. Big Patty. *Buses, bikes and boats *El Día De Los Inocentes (April’s fools day) *¡Oye Arnold! La Película (Hey Arnold:The Movie) Enlaces externos *Sitio web no oficial dedicada al personaje *Extracto de Chat con opinones de Craig Bartlett en Salvemos Hey Arnold Latinoamérica *Entrevista a Craig Bartlett (2000) *Información general del personaje en Hey Arnold.com